Unlike Any Other
by Mintyleaf727
Summary: England or Arthur Kirkland manages to take the job of the History of Magic post requested by Dumbledore and is now teaching at Hogwarts for Harry's fourth Year at Hogwarts. England will be unlike any other teachers that Harry will have ever known. Slight FrUk, and maybe a bit of cursing here and there, with a small suggestions courtesy of France.
1. The New Professor

Chapter 1: The New Professor

Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express much like how he had done so for the past three years on the first of September. He walked down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment as the train took off. Reaching about the middle of the train, he entered a seemingly empty compartment and sat down.

Inside, was a man, who looked to be in his twenties. He had messy blond hair, and the thickest pair of eyebrows Harry had ever seen. He was in a green business suit, that was a muggle-style, Harry guessed that the man had entered through Kings Cross as well. The man, like Remus, had been sleeping.

Harry took a seat on the other side of the man, whom he presumed to be a new teacher, like Remus. 'I wonder if he's the new DADA teacher,' Harry thought. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione joined him in the compartment.

"By the way, Harry, do you know who this man is?" Ron asked, after which stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"From my guess, I would say he's a new teacher, probably for DADA," Harry replied.

"Ron, of course, it's a new professor! Why else would he be here?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Oh! How was I supposed to know?" Ron exclaimed, before the two doves into a heated argument. Somewhere along the lines of which, the professor had woken up from the arguing.

The professor scanned his surroundings, absorbing what as happening, and said, "Now, now, there's no need to argue."

"Oh! Professor, have we awoken you?" Hermione exclaimed, looking apologetic. The professor shook his head.

"No, it's actually around time to arrive at Hogwarts, so I must thank you for waking me up." The professor said. "I'll need to get going now, I'll see you three in class."

—

Upon arriving at the Great Hall, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. The trio sat down at the table and started chatting before the sorting started. Then, the sorting hat had begun singing its song.

"A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones, they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest was

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"((c)J.K Rowling)

From there, Professor McGonagall had started to call names up to the stool where the hat sat. "Ackerly, Stewart!" The first to be sorted became a Ravenclaw.

And so it continued, each table cheering as another first year entered their houses. After all the first years had settled at their respective tables, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now is not the time for speech-making, there will be time for that later. That being said, tuck in!" With those words, came along the food, whom everyone dove into.

—

"It is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore said, gaining the shock of every student. Some managed to gasp out a loud "WHAT?!" Some looked ready to faint.

"However, there is only boredom for so long, as starting this October, to the end of the year will be an event I am sure all of you will enjoy. I have the great pleasure of announcing that this year at Hogwarts—" Dumbledore was cut off by a loud bang of the doors opening.

There at the entrance stood Mad-eye Moody. "May I introduce, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. Speaking of which, we have another new teacher to welcome to our stands. I also introduce you, Professor Arthur Kirkland, who will be replacing Professor Binns as the History of Magic teach—"

Loud cheers erupted from all the tables, and everyone clapped. Even the Slytherins. Whistles and shouts of joy could be heard, even down to the very base of Hogwarts castle. Some cried tears of sheer joy.

As the applause died down Dumbledore continued, "As I was saying, Professor Kirkland here will replace Professor Binns as the History of Magic teacher for a few years.

"Now continuing on what I am very proud to announce. We have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the next coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!

"The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed upon an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students seventeen years or older will be allowed to put forward their names." There were many groans following this statement.

"The tasks will be dangerous, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judges into making them a champion. Therefore, I beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstang will be arriving in October and will remain until the end of the year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give you whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts' champion when they are selected. And now as it is late, I acknowledge how important it is to be alert for lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, Chop!"


	2. A New Taste of History

Chapter 2: A New Taste of History

England woke up early, as per usual, and dressed in his robes. "How long has it been since I needed an entire wardrobe of these?" He had on a black outer robe, lined with green on the insides, and a green vest over a white button-up shirt completed with a black tie.

England had done some minor preparing the night before, and he felt more confident than he usually did when confronted with teaching children. It was about seven when he headed to the Great Hall. It was nice to be back in Hogwarts, though it has been a thousand years or so since he has been there. The paintings and statues still were the same, and they (the paintings)looked at him warily as he walked by.

In the Great Hall, he sat down as the owls started to fly in. And it was just his luck to have Pierre #1 (one of France's many white birds named Pierre), drop off a letter while he took a sip of tea.

' _At least it wasn't a howler…'_ England thought with relief. Curiously, he set down his cup of tea and opened the letter.

 _Dear Angleterre,_

 _I hope this letter finds you very horribly, how could you leave me behind in Paris?! If you wanted to avoid me, too bad, since I'll be joining you soon on October 30th, with the best school, Beaubaxton._

 _Also, your damn brother, Écosse, has ruined my silky hair at the meeting._

 _The best country you will know,_

 _France_

It was a short letter and to everyone, England was calm, but internally, England panicked. Scotland, that good-for-nothing brother of his was representing the UK at the world meetings?! He ought to change that immediately. And France never mentioned he was going to be at Hogwarts this year! Though, England should have guessed since Norway had informed England that he was coming with Durmstrang.

But it was too late now, as England was already sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle. He finished his cup of tea and exited the hall. It was time to get ready for the first lesson he was going to have to teach at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry

* * *

"It's not too bad today, we're outside all morning," Ron said at breakfast. "Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures. Damn, we're still with Slytherin."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry said with a groan. That was understandable, as Professor Trelawney kept predicting his death. He really didn't want to know why she kept doing so, even when it seemed like it was going to be fine for the year.

"You should have given it up, as I have, shouldn't you?" Hermione said, "Then you would be doing something sensible."

"You're eating again," Ron commented, before biting down on a muffin.

"There are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," Hermione said.

"That and the fact that you were hungry," he grinned.

—

Herbology wasn't so bad, minus the fact that the bubotubers where splurting pus. Harry hoped that it would be better in CoMC. His hope shattered the moment he saw the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Jus' hatched," Hagrid proudly presented them. "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselfves. Thought we'd make a bit o' a project with it." Harry doubted that the Blast-Ended Skrewts would be a good thing to raise.

"And why would we even want to raise them?" Malfoy said coldly, as he arrived with the other Slytherins."I mean, what do they even do? What is the point of their existence?"

Hagrid paused, before replying, "Next lesson Malfoy, Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Yeh'll want to try a few diff'rent things— I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer— I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake— jus' try a bit o' each."

"OUCH!" Dean exclaimed. "It's got me!"

"They are called _Blast_ -Ended," Hermione said before her's had exploded as well.

"Tha' can 'appen when they blas' off," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, what's that pointy thing?" Lavender asked.

"Some o' them have got stings," Hagrid seemed enthusiastic as he replied. "Reckon they're males… Females got sucker things on their bellies, think they might be ter such some o' blood."

"I can totally see why we're keeping them alive," Malfoy sarcastically commented. "Who wouldn't want a pet that burns, stings and bites all at once?"

"Just because they're not pretty doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped at the blond, "Dragon's blood is amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want one as a pet, would you?"

"Uhm...Nobert..." Ron whispered.

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione said in reply to that. They tried to feed the beasts and multiple Skrewts blew up. Harry fed it carefully, as he didn't want to lose blood or be stung.

—

It was right before History of Magic that Malfoy turned into a ferret, courtesy of Professor Moody. Though Ron complained that Malfoy didn't stay as a ferret long enough, everyone quieted down once the bell rung and indicated that class had started.

"As you know, I am Professor Kirkland, your new History of Magic teacher. I have been made aware that the history books that you have now are only about goblin rebellions, correct?" Everyone nodded. Harry hoped that they wouldn't learn about goblin rebellions all year.

"Toss those aside. We won't be needing them." Hermione had a look of shock on her face. Books were not needed? But she did so anyway like the rest of the class, and Professor Kirkland continued.

"I was hired upon short notice, as your previous Professor Binns has moved onto the next life after your letters had been sent. So those books were needed for his class, not mine. This year, we will be focusing on something other than petty goblin rebellions.

"Now! For those of you who think history is not important, think again! History makes you the person you are today! Everything that happened in the past has an impact on you! In fact, some of you might not have even been born if many of these events didn't happen." By then, everyone was awake, and they paid attention.

"I've noticed that you are very behind on Muggle history, as it was originally taught, along with general history. This year, we will focus on the world wars in muggle history, and the rise of Grindelwald."


	3. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Chapter 3: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

It was nearing the evening of October 30th when England started to dread. He knew that with every second that passed, France was getting closer. He could feel it in his bones. Some students commented upon it, as they noticed he was paler than usual that day.

It was nearly six when they arrived, and England shuddered as he saw the blasted carriage that held the entirety of Beauxbatons, and all of the Frenchmen inside, including the blasted frog.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down and opened the door for the entrance of the carriage. England saw the boots of the French Nation first before he saw the face of the nation, he noticed a show the size of a child's sledge. The size of the carriage had been explained. England's attention turned back to France while clapping along with Dumbledore, stopping once he saw the smirk of the French nation. "Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope you remember zat we 'ave sent representatives that will be judges for our branch of the ministry," Madame Maxime, the woman England was sure was half-giant, said. She gestured toward France.

As of now, England was glad that France had not approached him, and didn't pay much attention to the exchange between Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, he was more focused on the French nation. However, that relief did not last long, as the students of Beauxbatons had joined the crowd of Hogwarts students. It was then that England had lost sight of France. He could just feel the Frenchman creeping closer to him. He turned around, expecting to find France there when he was pulled into a crushing hug from behind. "Bonjour Angleterre~" the Frenchman purred into his ear.

Students turned to look at the scene happening behind them. "Oh, for the love of god! Let go of me!" England pushed France away. "Would you stop bothering me every single time you see me?"

Many students turned to the scene between Professor Kirkland and the Frenchman from Beauxbaton. Some of the teachers were surprised that the professor even knew someone from the French Ministry. However, they couldn't say anything, as Durmstrang had arrived. They were informed by Lee Jordan's cry of, "Look! A ship!"

Norway jumped down from the mast of the ship to join Karkaroff, and soon after, everyone headed in for the welcoming feast.

It was when the goblet of fire was set out, that it was announced a pre-chosen teacher would be assisting the champions as well. It was announced that it was an anonymous vote and the staff of all three schools voted for a candidate for each school. It was already known in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as they took the teacher with them, and left the rest behind. Hogwarts was the odd one out.

"The teacher that will be assisting our young Hogwarts Champion will be revealed before the champions are chosen," Dumbledore explained. "Our champions will be allowed 24 hours to put their name in the goblet. Tomorrow night on Halloween, and the goblet will be in the Entrance Hall for anyone who wishes to enter. I remind you that you will be bound into a magical contract. Now, it is about time for bed. Off you go."

England sighed, at least he would be separated from the rambling Frenchman in his quarters. He headed to his quarters and entered when a small black snake slithered onto his leg. England's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before picking up the small snake. He recognised it as a black rat snake. The small black snake, its beady black eyes looked at England like he was a familiar figure, though England guessed it was because he was a country. It had a green ribbon tied around it and attached to it, was a card. England untied the ribbon and started reading.

 _Since I assumed that you already had an owl, I decided to get you a snake, pretty sure you probably know Parseltongue. Very early Christmas present. Thank me later._

Your Brother, Allistor

It was short and to the point, however, England doubted it was actually from the Scottie. But then, the handwriting contradicted England's doubt. England shook his head and took the snake in with him. "Now, I guess I should brush up on the Parseltongue." Normally, England wouldn't be so open to say that he could speak the language of the snakes, it was about time to start brushing up on it. "Hm, let's see ( italics is parseltongue), _Hello_." The small snake turned to England, interested.

 _"So, you're a speaker?"_ the young snake asked. _"It is very nice to meet you."_

England nodded, _"Do you have a name that I can refer to you as? You can call me Arthur, but England when we're in private, that is, alone."_

 _"I currently do not have one, I was left unnamed. Though, please, if you are giving me a name, keep it a male one."_ And that's how England received a snake Ebony.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **If you're wondering why England even got Ebony from Scotland, don't worry~ You'll see how important Ebony is to this little plot. Unitl nextime!**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	4. The Fourth Champion and Teacher

Chapter 4: The Fourth Champion and Teacher

That evening, on Halloween, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed into the Great hall, which was packed with people. The Goblet of Fire now sat at Dumbledore's empty chair. Everyone anticipated the Champions, whom would be chosen by the goblet.

The Halloween Feast seemed to drag on longer than usual. Harry didn't enjoy the well-prepared food as much as he usually did. It seemed that everyone else was the same, impatiently looking up the Dumbledore's seat to see if he had finished. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the food disappeared from the gold plates, leaving them spotless. Dumbledore stood up, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime looked eager as everyone else.

"The goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate one more minute should do. Now, when the champion's name is called, please go the next chamber behind the staffs; table— to receive further instructions. And now, I promised the teacher that will be helping our young Hogwarts' Champion is… Professor Snape!"

The teachers looked amused, they never expected Snape to be chosen, and it would be amusing to see how Snape will be like in the tournament. Harry felt bad for their champion. They would have to work with Snape. Many of those who entered, looked as if they had second thoughts. Dumbledore continued, "Though, I would like to congratulate Professor Kirkland as a close second, only behind by three votes!"

Suddenly, the flames of the goblet turned red, and a slip of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it and read it aloud, "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" A loud mix of cheering and clapping erupted from the hall. Viktor entered the chamber with the assisting teacher after him. When the applause ended, Dumbledore caught the new piece of parchment that flew out from the goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. The girl, who appeared to a be veela, walked into the chamber as well, the teacher from Beauxbatons following after her.

The goblet turned red, assumingly, for the final time. "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" Every single Hufflepuff jumped up. They cheered so loud, that Ron's exclamation of "No!" was never heard. The applause from the Hufflepuffs quieted down after Cedric entered the chamber with Snape. "Excellent! We now have our three champions, I trust that you Hogwarts students or remaining students from Beauxbaton or Durmstrang support your champion. It is a real contribu—"

It was obvious the everyone what had made Dumbledore pause. The goblet turned red again, and a name came out of Dumbledore's mouth as he read it aloud. "Harry Potter."

It was after this particular predicament, that it was decided that Professor Kirkland would be the one to assist young Harry. After all, the young HoM professor had come a close second to becoming the first Hogwarts' Champion, Cedric's, assisting teacher.

"Harry, let's have a little chat about this in my office. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. The hypothesis Moody came up with is probably one of the main reasons your name was in there." Professor Kirkland said as he leads Harry to his office. Harry nodded, still quite shocked at the events that had happened just a few moments before.

Inside Professor Kirkland's office, Harry was instructed to sit. "Take a seat, relax, you've had quite the day today." Harry nodded and took a few deep breaths before the professor continued. "Now, Harry, I would like to discuss how this assisting works. Us teachers are mainly here so that our champions will have someone to prevent the champion's death if possible. As we stated before, these tasks will be dangerous."

"I understand, but are there any limits on what you can or can't do when the time comes?" Harry asked just so he knew the limits of how much Professor Kirkland can do.

"Anything really, the Ministry didn't think this part through very well, though of course, we aren't allowed to do anything illegal." Professor Kirkland replied after a short pause. "It's getting late tonight, we'll have another discussion later next week. I'll try and see what I can find out about the first task. I'll give you a pass so that you won't be punished for curfew." Harry turned to look at the time. It was already ten minutes past curfew. How had time flown so fast? He was handed a note, and sent off, back to his dorms.

* * *

England

* * *

"What do I do…?" he muttered to himself. He paced back and forth in his chambers. He was very worried about what was to come this year. England was in such deep thinking that he never realised that a certain Franch nation had entered his chambers. It wasn't until he heard a very annoying laugh that he realised that France was in the room. "Dame you! Why do you always pop up at the worst times?" It was obvious to anyone that the British nation was stressed.

"Calm down, Angleterre, for I am 'ere to 'elp you!" the Frenchman said as he winked. However, the Brit was unamused.

"I hardly think that you'll be able to help, Frog. I personally think that any suggestion of yours would help the predicament I'm in."

"Would it 'elp you if I told you w'at zhe first task is?" Suddenly, England turned to the Frenchman.

"Go on… I don't want the only one who can save my arse from Voldemort to die."

England felt bad for cheating, but he sure as hell wasn't going to die. On Monday, just two weeks before the First Task, he asked Harry to stay back after class. "Now, I'm sure you're worried about the First Task. But don't worry. It should go well if you know what you're doing."

"Professor, the First Task. The First Task is dragons!" Harry exclaimed. England nodded, calm.

"You can fly, right?" England asked he had a few weeks prior to having thought this through. He had come up with a plan for both of them, and it was a good thing that Harry knows what the task was. Harry nodded. "Now listen, here's what we're going to do."

It was during one of England's free periods that he was requested for. Collin Creevy had rambled on about them wanting photographs. England was lead to one of the smaller classrooms and was wished good luck.

Dumbledore had entered after Harry, Dumbledore sitting down at the judges' table before introducing Ollivander. "Mr Ollivanders here will be checking that your wands are in working condition."

Ollivander walked over, away from the window he was looking out of. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first?" With a nod, Fleur handed the old man his wand. Ollivander examined the wand, before concluding it was in perfect condition. He went through all the champions' wands and almost all half of the assisting teachers' wands before he called on England.

"Mr Kirkland, your wand please?" England handed it over, slightly hesitant. Ollivander was sure to know its age.

"Oh! Such a curious wand! A thousand years, Mr Kirkland? How have you come into possession of such an old wand in this perfect condition?" Ollivander marvelled at the old English oak wand. "Threstral hair core, English oak. This is a very unique wand!"

Suddenly, everyone looked interested. "It was a family heirloom. One of my ancestors had stored it into our vault, and it was requested that the heir of our family after 30 generations receive his wand. I was the one to receive it." he said. Olivander looked happy with England's response and nodded.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **I chose threstral hair as England's core because it was a good fit for him, and the reason that his wand is in such perfect condition is that it was in his basement for several centuries, as England usually uses his hands to do his magic. Until next time~**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	5. The First Task

Chapter 5: The First Task

" _Say, England, do you think I can attend these 'lessons' of yours that you give to human children?"_ Ebony asked, growing quite curious about the world. The black snake had grown bigger over the course of the past few weeks. England, who had just finished grading the stack of homework from the fifth years looked up. _  
_

 _"Well, I guess you could, as long as you don't disturb the students. I also can't speak to you, because that would be alarming for the children. So just stay near my desk, and don't try to come into contact with anyone."_ England said. The black snake hissed happily.

The next day, the slightly-less-as-small snake sat at on England's desk observing. Many students noticed the small snake on England's desk but didn't say a word, as it looked comfortable in the small green pillow that was provided for it. A few times, a student would make a quiet hissing noise and the small black snake would pick his head up, only to put it back down disappointedly a few moments later.

—

It was on Tuesday that Harry and England were going to participate in the tournament. The two met up and headed down to the tents on the grounds. The first task had been prepared, and Harry was ready. He had gotten the hang of the summoning charm. "When the audience has assembled, I'll have you pull one model out of the bag. Your task is to collect the golden egg." Bagman said.

In no time at all, they could hear hundreds pouring through, and into the pitch. Bagman opened the pouch, and everyone took a turn to pull a model out. Harry, with his luck, pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. England groaned internally.

"Harry, can I have a word with you outside?" Bagman asked as he pulled Harry out of the tent. England's eyes narrowed. Was Bagman trying to do something to Harry? However, England shook it off after Harry came back in one piece.

It was Harry's turn, and England was positive that their plan would work. "Accio Firebolt!" England dodged for cover behind a rock like Cedric and Snape before he cleverly used a levitation charm to throw off the Horntail's sense of balance. The dragon, who was now slightly floating was confused. It didn't use its wings, but yet it was flying?

Harry saw this chance, swooped down and grabbed the egg, the Horntail, who was too confused to see Harry grabbing the golden egg was dropped on the floor once Harry and England entered the tent with the egg.

Madame Maxime gave and eight, while Dumbledore and Crouch gave a nine. Norway and the Frog (*France) each gave a seven. Karkaroff gave a four. "Harry! You're tied in first with Kurm!" England turned to the second oldest of the Weasley children. "And you, Kirkland right? Your levitation spell was great!"

"Thank you, I've had quite a bit of practice with it," England replied before Charle walked off. Somewhere from above, seven magpies can be seen singing upon a branch.

—

It was nearing Christmas day, and the students buzzed with excitement about the Yule Ball. The girls giggled as they tried to guess who would ask each other out. This annoyed the Brit profusely because these topics could even be heard in his classroom during class. Currently, they were hovering over how WWII had started, and how these events corresponded with Grindelwald's rise to power.

"There are two dates that come to mind when talking about the start of WWII, 7th of July, in 1937, when Japan and China waged war against each other, and 1st of September, in 1939. In 1939, Germany invaded Poland, of which afterwards, Britain and France declared war on Germany." England noticed the girls had giggled when he said "date". England suddenly noticed the time, it was already near the end of class. "I want you to write a minimum of ten centimetres (about 5 inches) going over the main events of WWI from start to finish. You don't need to go into too much detail, but please do explain what happened during the event briefly. It's due on Monday. Class dismissed."

The class of Hufflepuffs left, the girls still giggling about who knows what at this point. Maybe it was the fact that the assisting teachers had to find a date, as they were kind of the Champions as well. Other than Snape… Everyone knew Snape was probably never going to get a date, so he was excused.

England set Ebony down in the small enclosure that ensured Ebony would have some fun while hunting down the rat England summoned as Ebony's meal. Unexpectedly. (though England should have guessed,) France had entered his office. "Oh Angleterre~ I 'heard about this ball of yours, and you'll invite votre amant* to the ball right?" (I give up on accents)

The Brit grumbled bitterly, "If it'll get you to shut up, Frog." When those words were registered by France, England was tacked onto the floor in an embrace. England grew redder than Spain's best of the best tomatoes when the Frenchman pecked his cheek. "Ge-get off of me!" England exclaimed as he tried to push the Frenchman off of him. This caused France to tighten his grip on the Brit.

"Non, you're too soft and cuddly…" France murmured into England's ear.

"Get off, or I will kill you."

—

Came the evening of the dance. England, who was dressed in his black dress robes, met up with France about ten minutes before the Yule Ball. The pair matched, all the way down to the shoes and the white cravat. (Tell me if you want the image I based this off of, I'll try to get you the link)

"Oh Angleterre~ You're so cute when you match with me!"

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with!" England started to grow red again.

France pouted, "Don't be such a Tsundere, Arthur. Be a chère, won't you?"

England sighed, and reluctantly let the Frenchman grab his arm. As they walked pass students and some teachers, they looked surprised. This was probably expected, there weren't many gay couples that were going to the ball, and it was probably never suspected that their Professor Kirkland, was gay. Many girls looked disappointed, though England did not know why. Even McGonagall, who was usually not surprised at these things was looking a tad bit on the pale side.

* * *

Harry

* * *

Harry and Ron along with Paravati met up with Padma at the entrance hall. That was when ProfessorKirkland and his partner walked by from behind. Ron's jaw dropped. "Blimey, Harry, I didn't expect Professor Kirkland was that kind of bloke!"

"Ron! That's rude! Have some manners, will you?" Harry said he didn't think it was his place to judge his professor.

Harry and Parvati headed near the entrance of the Great Hall when they heard McGonagall call the Champions and the assisting teachers (that had a partner) over. Professor Kirkland was there, as expected, but what shocked them even more, was that his partner was one of the judges, the representative of the French Ministry of Magic, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Oh shut up, Frog. I personally think even my brother, who is incompetent, can represent the UK better than you can represent France. I mean half the time you just sit there and disagree with me!" Harry overheard this while waiting for the rest of the student body to settle in the Great Hall over all the chatter.

"Well! I'll have you know that your brother is much more agreeable than you!" Harry heard Bonnefoy exclaim. But the conversation ended when the last of the crowd had settled down into seats.


	6. Very Short (666 words)

Chapter 6: Very Short

At the Yule Ball, England enjoyed dancing with France, though he would never admit it. It had been a long time since he and France had danced together like this. It was a nice change from the arguments that they had just for the sake of it. While England enjoyed his time with France, something very different was going on in the small town of Little Hangleton.

"My Lord… She has informed us of the exact being that fits your needs…" Pettigrew reported obediently. It seemed, that Pettigrew was trying to talk to an infant. However, to the surprise of the old man, the small infant-like creature in the bundle of blankets talked with a very raspy voice.

"All of that looking around that she did was a good thing, you did an excellent job at bringing her to where I wanted her stationed." The raspy voice seemed pleased as if it was about to achieve his life dream. Before the old man could wonder, he met his end.

—

It was the end of the Yule Ball, though it had ended, England and France sat outside on the snow. It was lightly snowing, but nothing they couldn't handle. Though they were outside, they spoke with caution, as anyone could come out and overhear their conversation. "How long has it been since we sat and stared at the stars like this?" France asked, reminiscing. Those words had brought back the memories of the Brit's younger days when everything was calm.

"Too long, I'm sure the last time we did, we were children," England replied. "It's been a long time since then." England blinked, a beetle just flew past him and landed on his hand. That was strange, as beetles should not be flying around in the dead of winter. England picked up the beetle and examined it. It had strange markings around its eyes, reminding him of glasses. Could this be an animagus? Either way, it was weird enough that England decided that he would study it a bit longer in his office. It was about time to get inside anyway, the snow was going only fall harder. "We should get inside, the snow is going to get worse."

England picked up the brown beetle and headed inside after France. It was strangely calm, though that was normal, considering he was a nation. He set the beetle down into a conjured plastic container, of which, he poked some holes in, and dumped the beetle into. "Let's see…" He focused on the beetle, examining its details, and sketching it onto a spare piece of parchment. However, when he started to draw the dots that looked oh-so-much like glasses, he froze. This beetle was Rita Skeeter.

He released the reporter turned beetle by placing it outside of the window and closed it before Skeeter could find any more about him. That was way too risky, and both Ministers, the Muggle one, and the Magic one would be so mad if it did slip out.

* * *

Her

* * *

She trudged through the snow, towards the small log cabin. She was going to complete her mission no matter what. As she neared the cabin, she could feel the warmth emanating from the fire inside. Her limbs were going numb. It would be nice if she could have a nice nap… She collapsed on the porch of this cabin, and even with the snow on it, Canada heard the thud. He opened the door and found her on his porch. Frantically, he pulled her right next o the fire and startled to pile blankets on her.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Sorry for the short chapter... The next chapter is going to take me a while, it's going to be big in the plot. You can go ahead and take a guess about what the next chapter is about. Shout out to the one who gets it right! Until next time~**

 **-Mintyleaf727 (Minty)**


	7. Guns, Professor Kirkland?

Chapter 7: Guns,Professor Kirkland?

"Kumagiri, watch her while I go to the world meeting," Canada said, setting a fish into Kumajiro's bowl. "I'll give you another fish if you do a good job when I get home." Then, Canada headed to the world meeting. This time, Canada hoped that someone would notice him, as the world meeting was being held in Ottawa. "Why did they have to hold it right after Christmas?"

Canada ended up being early for the meeting, however, he was confronted by other countries that thought he was America. It seemed like they never noticed the name tag on him until Canada had to point it out at a normal volume (for them). Canada noticed that once the meeting started, three nations were missing.

Germany, who usually wanted to know where the missing nations were, ignored it and continued on with the meeting. In England's place was Wales, who was not as noisy as Scotland, who was sent last time. However, Norway and France were completely missing. However, the exact same question in his mind was asked by his twin brother. "Yo! Guys! Where's Iggy, Drinks-a-lot-of-wine, and Norway? Iggy wasn't even home for Christmas!"

Wales perked up at this as if he was expecting this to be asked. "England is currently watching over a very special person, don't ask. Norway and France are representing their government in something that their bosses claim to be more important."

—

It was the morning after Christmas and the Yule Ball. It was at breakfast, while the owls had swooped in for the students when a howler was spotted in the crowd of owls. Ron pointed this out first, and Harry wondered who would get it. He scanned the room and noticed that Professor Kirkland was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

That's when the red letter dropped onto Professor Kirkland's lap. Before the Professor could react, the letter burst open, and a very thick Scottish accent greeted everyone in the hall. (I'll try to do Scotland's accent since it doesn't feel right without it.)

"OI ARTHUR! YE BETTER BE 'OME FOR CHRISTMAS NEXT YEAR! I CAN'T DEAL WIT' ALL THESE PEOPLE COMIN' O'ER TO YE HOUSE, FINDING IT EMPTY, AN' COMIN' O'ER TAE MINE, ASKIN' WHERE YE BE AT!" The other professors looked interested but didn't glance at Professor Kirkland. Maybe it was common for professors to get howlers in the past, considering their ages, their remaining family wouldn't get as mad as to send a howler to them.

The man, whom Harry presumed to be a family member of Professor Kirkland's, continued. "AN' ALSO! THAT DAMN AMERICAN TRIED TO KNOCK DOWN MY DOOR WHEN I DID-NAE TELL 'IM WHERE YOU'RE AT! I MEAN, 'E IS KIND OF A MUGGLE, SO I GET IT, BUT SEND 'IM A LETTER! HE'S GOING TO TEAR DOWN MINE AN' DYLAN'S HOUSE NEXT TIME! SO SHOW SOME MERCY FOR ONCE AND SEND THAT AMERICAN A LETTER.

YE OLDEST BROTHER,  
ALLISTOR KIRKLAND

Professor Kirkland promptly left the hall after that, presumably to write a response to the howler. "That has got to be the only howler sent to a Professor, right?" Ron asked, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Actually, Salazar Slytherin received one when he forgot to visit his grandmother once," Hermione answered.

"But that has got to be one of the weirdest I've heard, though it has a common topic, most of it, including the people, were super weird," Ron said.

—

In HoM, they had started going over World War Two when someone (Neville), had asked what a gun was. Professor Kirkland paused at the question. "Next lesson, I will go over the weapons that I am referring to, and a well-preserved uniform from World War Two."

As promised, next lesson, a parchment was on Professor Kirkland's door, stating that everyone would meet him down at the Quidditch Field. When they headed down, Harry noticed the Quidditch pitch was basically a shooting course, targets left and right. "Good morning, class," Professor Kirkland greeted calmly. "Today, most of our class will be focusing on the course right here, so we will start with the very well preserved British uniform. England gestured to the green uniform set at the table. The approached the table, getting a closer look at the uniform."This was usually worn by a field marshal, or someone close to that status. We will be examining this closer at a later date, for now, it is time to talk about these weapons called guns."

Professor Kirkland opened the case he was carrying. The muggle-borns (and Harry) were silent. They knew what these weapons could do. On the other hand, the others (purebloods and half-bloods raised by wizards) chattered, not knowing what was going to hit them. There was a loud click, and the Muggle-borns(and Harry) stiffed. The sound of a loaded gun would scare anyone who knew. "Harry, Hermione, what's wrong? It's not like that little thing will actually kill someone, will it?" Ron said, not believing something as small as the pistol would do damage.

There was a deafening bang, as the gun went off, and the entire class jumped. "B-bloody hell, that was…" Ron trailed off as the professor turned to them.

"That was just a small pistol, nothing compared to the devastating guns of World War Two. You could no longer ride a horse onto the battlefield, it was take cover, or get taken down before you could scream." The entire class was pale, and they carefully watched the professor put the gun back into the case. The killing curse seemed very much like a joke after seeing the gun. "If you're not killed when you get shot, you still have a hole in your body that may or may not have the bullet stuck inside of it to deal with. I won't be firing any more shots for a while, so calm down while I explain what we're going to do today."

A short while later, each of the students was handed a "Nerf" gun, of which, were all the same model, that is, a pistol. (England stole them from America) "This is very different from how a real gun works, so I'm not technically teaching you how to fight in a muggle war. Although it is classified as toys in the muggle world, these muggle toys can become dangerous when aimed or shot into an eye. Since I showed you how to fire and aim with these, go ahead and try to shoot the target." Everyone had a couple of minutes testing out the gun and trying to get it to hit bulls' eye.

"Class! Set the 'Nerf' guns on the table and pick up the foam bullets before you go! There will be no homework assigned today."

The Golden Trio headed inside, still slightly shaken by the lesson. "Hermione, Harry, I'm sorry for joking about it earlier," Ron muttered.

However, Hermione had a look of suspicion on her face. "How could Professor Kirkland get an actual gun to work? And how does he have so many well-preserved samples of these objects throughout history?" she thought to herself.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **I managed to squeeze this update in the haste of Halloween, it was worth it though since I got the plot to finally start running. Happy Halloween, and until we meet next time~**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	8. Some Investigating

Chapter 8: Some Investigating

Hermione was on autopilot. She ate lunch brainlessly, pondering. How did the Professor get the pistol to work? She was sure the school was charmed to prevent muggle weapons like the gun to fire. How did he have so many preserved artif— "Hermione! Hello?!" She blinked coming back to her senses.

"Yes, Ron?" She asked, in a slight daze.

"Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a bit," Ron said, concerned.

"Sorry, it's nothing, just trying to review what happened last time in Arithmancy. Don't mind me, I'm going back to thinking." She doubted it was a good idea to say anything about it yet, she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

How did he have so many preserved items from the past? She doubted that he borrowed them from a museum, or from his vaults, as he seemed to be a muggle-born, knowing what and how to use a gun. That staff he brought in when he gave us a short unit about the Origins of Magic was authentic, and of very well preserved. Unless he stole it, Profesor Kirkland would never have gotten a hold of it.

He seems way too young to be in the age range of being a Death Eater, but yet he is way too knowledgeable to be in his twenties! Yet, he states he is twenty-three. Plus, people like him in the past (a seemingly innocent person), always had something that they hid. Professor Kirkland fit that role. She decided a talk with the professor might give her some answers, the only thing she needed was a reason to talk to him. Hermione knew the opportunity would come up soon, as things always hit her at the most random times, or luck would just happen upon her.

—

England heard the wailing before he had heard Filch's cry of "PEEVES!" He set down his quill (he had been doing some paperwork) and exited his quarters, right into the hall of the fourth floor. He still wore his black robes, though, his robes were more often an emerald green than black.

"What is going on here Filch?" he asked, gazing at the man. The caretaker gestured to the golden egg in his possession.

"It's Peeves, Professors," Filch whispered malevolently. "He threw this egg down by the stairs."

England clambered up the stairs rather quickly, Snape, who had also come to see what happened followed. "Peeves?" Snape said softly, staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office…"

"This egg was in your office, Professor Snape?"

"Of course not," Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing—"

"As did I," England said, joining in.

"—Yes, that was the egg—"

"I assume we were both coming to investigate."

"But when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching in it!" Snape snapped again.

"But Peeves can't have done it…" England muttered.

"I know fully well that he couldn't have! I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!" England looked up the stairs and noticed that someone was there, however, Snape didn't seem to have realized this.

Suddenly, all of them heard clunks. England saw Mad-Eye Moody hunkering up the stairs. "Pajama Party, eh?" he growled.

"Professors Kirkland, Snape, and I heard noises, Professor. Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual — then Snape discovered his office had been broken into—"

"Shut it!" Snape hissed.

"I would say that it was time to go to bed for you two professors, also, I think you dropped something, Professor Kirkland," Moody said, pointing out the piece of parchment on the ground. England picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. That person in the invisibility cloak was Harry Potter, that he knew, as a Prefect, Cedric still had permission to wander around as patrol.

"I think you should hand the egg to me, it's stolen property," England said, knowing the emerald-eyed boy would prefer to have it back. Snape quietly headed away from the scene, presumably going to bed.

"No! This is evidence of Peeves' treachery!" Filch clutched the egg as if it were his first-born child.

"It is the property of the champion he stole it from. I'll make sure this gets back to them." England insisted. Filch grumbled but handed the egg over to him, and left with Mrs Norris. Moody left with Filch, magical eyeball swirling. They disappeared from view.

"Close one, Harry," England said to the boy, coming up the stairs. "I knew you were there the moment I picked up this map you've got."

"Yeah… I— er— thanks…" Harry said quite awkwardly.

England pulled out the map. "Just what is this exactly?"

"Map of Hogwarts, Professor."

"My lord," England said, looking down on the map. "This… This is some map you've got here, Harry."

"Professor, do you think you could help me?" England looked at Harry, noticing his foot was caught in the trip step. He nodded before he took hold of the boy's arms and pulled. England's eye suddenly stopped at a point on the map, staring. It was his dot, however, it flashed many things way too quickly, but England caught onto them.

 _The Unite…_

 _Eng…_

 _Bri…_

This happened rarely, as it mainly stayed as Arthur Kirkland. It was his real name at the time, so England took that logic into mind. He noticed a Barty Crouch Jr. in Mad-Eye Moody's office. "Say, Harry did you see who broke into Snape's office?" he asked warily.

"It was Crouch sir," Harry replied.

"I see… Say, were you going out for a walk with the egg?" England asked though he knew Harry probably figured out the clue.

"Er… No, I was working out the clue." Harry said.

"Well, tell me after our next class, I do believe it's too late for you to be up and about. Go before I have to give you detention for staying up after curfew."

—

England knew he would have to sit out for the Second Task. Professors weren't allowed to intervene, they had wanted to test what the champions could do on their own. Plus, England didn't like the water very much, even if he was a pirate at one time. He was a pirate that couldn't swim.

He waited anxiously for Harry to return to the surface. After all, the other Champions came back, the one from Beauxbatons had failed, something England could hold over France's head. Well out of the range of an hour later, Harry emerged with Ron, and Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. Out of the brit's ear, he could hear Krum say something. "—there's a water beetle in your hair—" He blinked. That better not be Rita Skeeter… However, before he could think, he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Damn Frog! Get off of me!" He could smell the familiar cologne the Frenchman used.

"But it's been a while…" France murmured. 

"You've seen me on the weekends!" England managed to escape the Frenchman when it was time for the judges to decide on the scores for the champion's performances.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr Potter's score is forty-five points."

England, who had been worrying about the last task heard only this out of all the scores. "The Third and final task will take place on the twenty-fourth of July," Bagman continued. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the Champions."

—

Hermione received yet another hate letter from the mail. It seemed that everything was going downhill for her, when Professor Kirkland asked to have a talk with her, over some tea. She knew she only needed to wait, and her opportunity had arrived.

Hermione knocked on Professor Kirkland's door at three o'clock that Saturday, the time that they had agreed to meet for their small chat. "Come in, I just brought in the tea," she heard the professor say. Opening the door, she found the Professor at his desk an extra chair there, and stacks of paper set to the side. "Have a seat, I hope you don't mind Earl Grey."

"Thank you, Professor, I do enjoy Earl Grey quite a bit," Hermione said as she sat down. Professor Kirkland poured her a warm cup of it. "What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?" Hermione asked, before taking a small sip of the warm tea.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were doing, with all of that hate mail getting sent to you," Professor Kirkland replied. She set down her cup.

"I'm doing okay, I don't really care about it, though it does get annoying when the howlers and curses in envelopes arrive," Hermione replied. The professor smiled.

"I'm glad you're staying positive, the media can be tough sometimes," Kirkland said, "It does get tough with all the rumours and gossip, I've never experienced it, but I've seen others get backlash. Don't worry though, because it always dies down after a few weeks."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's the concept, I mean news can only repeat so long until it becomes boring."

"Well, in that sense, it's true, but usually, something bigger comes along and takes over," Kirkland paused. "Is there anything that's been on your mind lately? You seem spaced out in lessons." Hermione thought for a moment. Was she worrying too much about Professor Kirkland?

"Oh, it's nothing really, I was just wondering about what is going to appear on the finals! It's always best to prepare early," she lied. If Kirkland was a suspicious character, she probably shouldn't tell him anything too out of the ordinary.

"If you're wondering about that, don't worry, it should be quite easy for you, and just a hint, don't tell anyone, there are muggle events for a very small section." Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Professor," She replied curtly.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about in particular?" Kirkland asked. Hermione saw her chance. She thought about this carefully a few hours ago.

"What did you do before you applied as a teacher for us?" Hermione asked. She thought it would be best if she got a range of what his skills could be, based on his past job. Kirkland took a sip of tea before he answered.

"I worked in the ministry. Quite a small segment of it. Paperwork. It was quite dull, and I was delighted to hear that the History of Magic spot at Hogwarts was open. Anything to get away from paperwork." Kirkland replied. "It's more interesting to read student essays, not as dull." Hermione nodded, though working paperwork in the ministry didn't give much away, it was a good start.

 _ **Something-Short**_

It was the twenty-third of April, as expected, England got a storm of letters, about fifty in total, wishing him a happy birthday. Most of them said happy twenty-fourth birthday, though France went all fancy and wished him a happy two-thousand-three-hundred-ninety-third birthday. He tossed most of the cards away, into a small box he had to hold the letters. The one from France, he put it in a separate box, one that would be invisible, as France's card contained his true age. It's not like he put it in a separate box just because it was from France!

—

At nine, England headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. England and the other assisting teachers were on the side, while their champions were in the centre. "Now, I can imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment Then—

"Maze," grunted Kurm.

"That's right! A maze. The task is very straightforward, just get through the obstacles set in the maze, and be the first to get the Triwizard Cup." Bagman exclaimed. 

"If you don't have any questions, we should head inside, it's getting a bit chilly out…" Bagman said before hurriedly heading back into the castle. England noticed Kurm tapping Harry's shoulder.

"Could we have a talk?" England had a bad feeling about what was going to happen at the talk. And he was right to follow.

Crouch had staggered out of a tall oak, barely recognizable. "Dumbledore!" Crouch gasped. England watched the scene a bit longer. "I need… see… Dumbledore…" England quietly summoned some paper and an ink pen and wrote down the message. He sent it to the headmaster before he stepped in.

"Harry, Viktor, stand back. I'll deal with him." England said, ignoring the shocked faces of Harry and Kurm. "Mr Crouch, it's me, Arthur. Remember, I used to work at the office?"

"Arthur… England… Warn Dumbledore…" England's eyes widened for the fraction of a second. How could Crouch have known his secret? Crouch pulled at England's robes. " I… escaped… must warn… Dumbledore… Bertha...dead…all my fault… my son…my fault… tell Dumbledore… Harry Potter... the Dark Lord...stronger… England… they know..."

Crouch seemed to forget all of this as he went to talk to the tree, but soon Dumbledore, whom England sent the message to, arrived. "Arthur, please, escort Harry and Viktor back, Moody should be arriving to take care of this." England nodded.

"Come on boys," he called to the two teens, who had been completely shell-shocked.

England paced his office. How could have Crouch figured out his secret? This required further investigation. It couldn't be, could it…? His eyes narrowed, face grim. Unless Voldemort found out… That would be disastrous, the secret they've kept so long would be out. England sighed. Why was this so complicated?

He rubbed his temples. Maybe he just needed to chill for a little. England looked at the time. Yes, it would be nice to get some reading time before his classes arrived. He grabbed his copy of Macbeth (by William Shakespeare) off the self and headed into his class.


	9. The Third Task

Chapter 9: The Third Task

She had woken up in a strange log cabin. Was this the cabin she had been dreaming about? That, she did not know. By her side, was a small white bear. Next to the bear, was a blond man with a strange curl. She noted that the man had the appearance of a ghost. "I'm sorry, but where am I?" she asked.

The man that looked like a ghost replied. "You're in Canada miss…" She blinked. She recognized this man as Canada. Shit! She was in the wrong country, with the wrong nation!

"I'm really sorry, but I've got to go!" She hurried out of the room. "Thank you for your hospitality!" Sliding on her shoes, she exited the house as she pulled out her wand. With a crack, she disappeared as suddenly as she arrived on Canada's front porch.

She landed in the streets of New York City. This was the right place. She checked the address. This was it. Down the block was America's house, and she was ready to rock and roll. She knocked on the door, waiting for the American nation to open the door. "Hello…?" a hesitant American voice greeted her.

"I'm very sorry for barging in on you like this, but I must speak with you Mr Jones inside," She said in a calm voice. America looked confused, but he let her in. "Mr America, this won't hurt a bit—" His eyes widened— "Ultimum stupefaciunt!" With that, the American nation dropped to the ground. She picked up the passed out nation and disappeared with another crack

Her mission was complete.

It was the day of the Third Task. England had been preparing for this day. If he got injured, everyone would know their secret. As the stands filled, England went over the list of defensive and offensive spells that he would use, and not seem suspicious. After all, he needed to avoid suspicion, Hermione had already been suspicious of him, but he needed Harry to trust him. He was sure Hermione hadn't said anything to the other two members of the Golden Trio, as to her, that would be a reckless move.

He looked into the stands and noticed his brothers, his eyes narrowed. What were they doing her—

"Ladies and gentlemen! The third and final task of the Triwizard tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, both with eighty-five points— Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts school!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In the second place, with eighty points— Mr Viktor Kurm, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place, Ms Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"Okay, Harry, Cedric, and Professors, on my whistle." Bagman instructed. "Three— Two— One—" He gave a short blast of the whistle, the two champions and their teachers had set off.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. "Lumos." England and Harry cast. Behind them, Cedric and Snape had done so too. After about fifty yards (150 feet), there was a fork in the road. The tow champions and their teachers parted way.

England followed Harry through the maze, he had told Harry, that Harry would lead. After all, he was only there to help, not win the tournament. Their path seemed completely deserted as they head inwards. Harry hesitated, but then, a scream could be heard, shattering the silence. "Fleur?" Harry yelled. There was only silence.

"I'm sure she's fine, England said, trying to soothe the boy. "She might have just come across something that scared her bit." England followed Harry into the enchanted mist.

The Cup was close by, and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. England and Harry wandered on for another ten minutes, nothing. Finally, they found a new route, and Harry started to jog along it. They found themselves face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Harry directed a stupefy to it. The Skrewt's shell rebounded, Harry and England ducked.

The skrewt sent a blast of fire from its end and flew towards him. "Impedimenta!" England said, and hit the skrewt the side without the rebounding armour. They continued on for a few moments, before hearing something that made the nation and student stop dead. "What are you doing?" Cedric yelled. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Then, England heard Kurm and the teacher that accompanied him.

"Crucio!"

The air was filled with Cedric's yells, sometimes, the grunts of Snape could be heard. Harry, who sprinted off horrified, England had followed. He had to keep Harry in sight.

The two Champions plus England were at the cup. Snape was stuck somewhere, probably dealing with one of the skrewts or a swarm of them. The two were currently arguing over who should take the cup. "We should take it at the same time. It's a win for Hogwarts either way. Professor, you too, you deserved it." Harry said.

"No, no, it's fine for me, I don't need to you two are the Champions," England said. However, the look that the two boys gave him, made the old nation cave in. "Fine, I'll do it…" England's hand hovered near where Harry's hand was (right over one of the handles).

"On three," said Harry. "One— two— three—"

All three grasped a handle. Instantly, England felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, the two young boys at his side.

England's feet slammed on the ground, his hand had let go of the Triwizard Cup. England looked up. "Where are we?" Harry asked. England got up, while Cedric helped Harry. They had obviously travelled kilometres— perhaps hundreds of kilometres—for even the mountains surrounding the castle was gone. They were standing in an overgrown graveyard.

"Professor, did anyone tell you that the cup was a Portkey?" Cedric asked.

"No, I don't think it was ever supposed to be," he replied. "Wands out. Something doesn't feel right."

"Someone's coming," Harry pointed out. The person was small, hooded, can carrying something small, like a baby. England lowered his wand just a bit. The figure stopped at a towering marble headstone.

 _ **"Kill the spare."**_

A swish was heard, and England ran towards Cedric. "Avada Kedavra!"

He was too late. Cedric lay on the ground, eyes blank. The young boy had died, and England had not been there in time to save him. "Damn it!" England suddenly had the wind knocked out of him and was tied to one of the tombstones. His wand was barely out of reach.

 _ **"It's a pleasure to be in your presence, Britain."**_

Pettigrew dropped the baby like creature that Voldemort had become into the cauldron. England took this chance, and untied himself, wandlessly, and wordlessly. "Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Pettigrew, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reacher up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head. The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry.

Voldemort pulled Pettigrew's left arm and touched the dark mark on it. "How many will be brave enough to come back?" The air was filled with cracks and swishing cloaks. They moved forward, hardly believing their eyes. "Welcome Death Eaters," Voldemort said quietly. "Thirteen years, thirteen years since the last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday… We are still united under the Dark Mark then! Or are we?"

England's eyes narrowed as Voldemort turned to him. "Tonight we have a special guest!" The Death Eaters looked curiously to England, who looked too young to have participated in the war. "The Death Eaters and I are very pleased to be in your presence, Britan…"

Harry turned to the HoM teacher, confused.

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, have you not told your saviour who you are, oh mighty Britan?"

England stood up, his ropes dropping to the ground. "You have no right of addressing me that way, Tom Marvolo Riddle," he hissed. "Harry, trust me, I'll explain later." Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he raised his wand.

"I see that you don't believe me, dear Death Eaters," Voldemort said before firing the killing curse at England. England jumped out of the way.

"Now you listen here boy, you can't kill me, not that I will die from that spell, I've created spells that you would be afraid of. I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of a spell that destroys your entire magical core?" England said, with a threatening tone to it. His forest green eyes seemed like an Avada Kedavra green now. "You do realise what that means, correct? I could turn you into a squib right now and obliviate you. You would be a muggle, a muggle like your father was!" The Death Eaters standing behind Voldemort stared at their Dark Lord, who supposedly was pureblood.

"SHUT UP!" Voldemort roared. "Avada Kedavra!" This time, Voldemort didn't miss. England dropped to the ground, dead. Harry's eyes widened. Professor Kirkland said he couldn't die, and yet he did. "Potter. Stand. We're having a duel." The ropes around Harry dropped to the ground. Harry scurried over to his wand and picked it up. "We bow to each other."

Harry did not bow. "I said bow!" Harry felt an invisible hand push him, bending his spine into a bow. "And now, we duel—"

As Harry shot the red flare of the disarming charm towards Voldemort, Voldemort shot the green killing curse at Harry. Suddenly, a narrow beam of light connected te to wands, neither green nor red. Harry's and Voldemort's wands were vibrating. The light became a gold colour, Harry and Voldemort now floated.

Soon, out came England, as a thick grey smoke, and so did Cedric. "Bring back my body, will you, Harry?" Ghost Cedric asked as he disappeared.

Lily Potter came out of the wand, Harry's eyes widened. "Your father's coming…" she said quietly. "Hold on for your father...It will be alright… Hold on…" And so, James Potter came out of the wand. "When the connection is broken, we will only be here for moments. Take the Portkey and go back, it will take you back to Hogwarts, do you understand?" Harry's grasp of his wand was loosening.

"Harry," England said. "See you in a few seconds." Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot the professor get up again, the Death Eaters gasping at the sight.

"NOW!" Harry pulled his wand up, breaking the connection. They ran, with Voldemort's commands behind them. England grabbed his wand and Cedric. Then he and Harry grabbed the Portkey at the same time. There was a whirl in wind and colour. They were going back to Hogwarts.

 **~0~0~0~**

 **Do I write chapters too fast? I don't know... I just... do it mindlessly? Writing is my hobby and I have too much free time, so I guess it's okay... Maybe. Until next time~ (Maybe later today)**

 **-Mintyleaf727**


	10. Fini

The End Of Part I: Unlike Any Other

Part II:

Just Another Nation

Published right now!


End file.
